


Being Twelve Sucks

by Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat



Series: Ace Cupboys [2]
Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, but who cares, they shouldn't know these terms this is in the 30s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 16:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12346554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat/pseuds/Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat
Summary: Being twelve sucks. Luckily, Mugs has a big brother to tell him how great it is to thirteen. And maybe help him figure out how to feel happier about being who he is.





	Being Twelve Sucks

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think this one is as good as the last one. I didn't get the right voice for Elder Kettle and it wasn't as long as I'd like, but it's still pretty good! Enjoy!

"Elder Kettle? May I speak with you?" Mugman tried to make himself as small as possible against the door, and his voice was barely above a whisper. The Elder Kettle carefully stood up and leaned on his cane a little heavily. Mugman stepped forward shyly, but he did smile at the old caretaker.

"Of course child. What's wrong?" The Elder Kettle asked. Mugman heaved a big sigh and took another small step forward.

"I think I'm different from Cuphead." He replied. The Elder Kettle laughed and reached out to put a hand on Mugman's shoulder.

"Of course you are, you are two different people after all." The Elder Kettle nodded along with what he was saying himself. Mugman couldn't help but nod too. He glanced at the door quickly, but Cuphead wasn't visible. He had to still be outside the door though! He had to be! "You are much more cautious for one. But I won't bother with that anymore. What in particular do you think is different between you and your brother?"

"Oh! Um....well, its kind of hard to.....uh....." Mugman was wincing at his own stuttering, and the Elder Kettle frowned. Mugman tried to imagine Cuphead in his mind saying something encouraging or comforting. He couldn't think of anything that fit the situation well enough. Most of the most inspiring stuff Cuphead said was about causing mischief. The Elder Kettle was beginning to look really worried when he finally blurted out something. "I don't like girls!" It came out in a awkward half shout, but at least it was out. Mugman was practically shaking in his shoes, but the Elder Kettle didn't seem to react at all. Until he smiled slightly down on his charge.

"Mugman, there's nothing wrong with not liking girls at your age. You're quite young still, and your brother was, in fact, very early in his interest. You don't have to compare yourself to him, especially in this regard. You will get there someday." The Elder Kettle seemed pleased with his answer, so Mugman nodded. He didn't have the courage to say what he needed too anyway. "Just give it time child, you'll get there." The Elder Kettle took his hand off of Mugman's shoulder. He just nodded again and went for the door as fast as he could. Cuphead was outside, just like he'd promised, but he shushed Mugman when he tried to speak. He motioned for Mugman to follow him, and they carefully walked out of the hallway.

 

"Maybe he was right." Mugman mumbled. He shifted on the handrail on the bridge. Cuphead was throwing stones and sticks into the river below them, but he looked up when Mugman spoke. He looked back down and frowned. He thought hard for a few minutes before hopping up on the handrail next to his brother. 

"C'mon Mugsy, You're totally right, what you say about you is right. You don't like girls, or boys for that matter. You like mischief and gambling and hanging out with your big bro, and that's fine! You're asexual cuz you say so bro, just like I am! If you really do think you're something else, then I support that too. After all, you're twelve. Being twelve sucks." Cuphead smiled while Mugman laughed quietly. A few tears slid down Mugman's face, but he whipped them away quickly. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm alright. Thanks Cup." Mugman smiled weakly at his brother, and Cuphead grinned.

"No problem! Now, I think I found a way to get into Porkride's shop without him noticing us. You up for it?" Mugman nodded and hopped off the handrail.

"What're we waiting for?" The two of them raced off to the shop, laughing the whole way.


End file.
